


hold me

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Slight Manga Spoilers, Soft Boys, gets a bit suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: "I'm good," Sakusa smiles, gently squeezing Semi's hand. "I always feel good with you." He tugs Semi further into the apartment and sits down with him on the couch. "This is better." He reaches out this time, smoothing his fingers over Semi's cheek and pulling him into another kiss.Semi relaxes into Sakusa, gently holding his waist as their lips meld together. When Semi pulls back to breathe, Sakusa's fingers brush his hair back. "I feel good with you too. Thanks, Kiyoomi. I know you don't like crowds, so I really do appreciate when you come to watch me.""I feel comfortable there, they don't matter, I only ever see you on that stage."
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Semi Eita
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	hold me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunonolibero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/gifts).



> this is a thank you to keely for putting up with me screaming about sakusemi

It was no secret that Sakusa disliked people, crowds meant being squished up against someone who had God-knows-what germs. Germs that could make him sick and pull him away from volleyball. Somehow though, he's still here. In a trance watching Semi on the stage. Semi looks gorgeous, he always does, no matter what. The set finishes and Sakusa misses it immediately, he sips his beer and licks his lips when Semi walks his way. It's always a quiet moment between them, the music fading into the background when Semi's hand smoothes over Sakusa's back. "I'm glad you could make it."

Sakusa is also extremely bad at words, Semi's make his skin flush and he almost tuns away to hide his blush. Almost. "Of course, I really like watching you, and I really enjoy the music."

"Great," Semi's hand moves and Sakusa instantly misses the contact, until rough fingers touch his cheek, ghosting gently over his skin. "I just need to go grab my bag. Then how about we get out of here."

It's the same as always and Sakusa nods, feeling breathless. "I'll just be right here." He misses the warmth when Semi slides away. Though he's only gone for a minute, then he returns, hand outstretched. Sakusa pulls his mask back on then takes Semi's hand and slides from the stool.

The walk back isn't remarkable, Sakusa happily listens to Semi chat away about the show, some of which he barely understands. They make it to the apartment building, and walk up to the second floor, down the hallway to his door. Sakusa lets them inside; Semi leaves his bag in the genkan with their shoes and coats. Sakusa walks into his kitchenette, grabbing them both a bottle of water and disposing of his mask. Semi cleans up then smiles up at Sakusa, he takes advantage of the apartment's privacy and slides his hands over Sakusa's cheeks, tip-toeing up to press their lips together. The kiss is soft, Sakusa leans into Semi, his hands sliding over Semi's hips and pulling him a touch closer.

Sakusa puts all of his trust in Semi, it doesn't matter than his hands are rough from years of playing, it only matters that heat pools out from his fingertips and into Sakusa's skin. It only matters that Semi's breath brushes against him. It matters that Semi loves him, that the inexplainable warmth in Sakusa's chest feels like it bursts ten-fold in this close proximity. He breaks the kiss with a soft sigh and reaches to touch Semi's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Sakusa smiles, gently squeezing Semi's hand. "I always feel good with you." He tugs Semi further into the apartment and sits down with him on the couch. "This is better." He reaches out this time, smoothing his fingers over Semi's cheek and pulling him into another kiss.

Semi relaxes into Sakusa, gently holding his waist as their lips meld together. When Semi pulls back to breathe, Sakusa's fingers brush his hair back. "I feel good with you too. Thanks, Kiyoomi. I know you don't like crowds, so I really do appreciate when you come to watch me."

"I feel comfortable there, they don't matter, I only ever see you on that stage."

Semi chuckles, he brushes their noses together and then their lips. "I'm glad I can make you feel comfortable there," His thumb rubs gently over Sakusa's hip. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kiss again, Semi's hands are warm against Sakusa's sides, flicking the fabric of his shirt upwards and spreading his fingers over soft skin. Sakusa gasps into the kiss and Semi takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into the heat of Sakusa's mouth, Sakusa matches him (like always) tongue smoothing back so there's a matching slide. An equal push and pull, just the way their relationship works. Sakusa is the first to pull back, chest heaving as he pants to catch his breath. "Eita, maybe we should get more comfortable."

Semi nods, eyes trained on the way Sakusa licks his lips. He leans in for a quick kiss then takes his hand, it's only a short walk to the bed and Semi's once again grateful for Sakusa's studio apartment. They fall to the mattress, Sakusa with a little more grace, though he's soon blown back when Semi throws his shirt aside and leans forward to kiss along his collarbone, eyes fluttering closed when Sakusa gasps softly. "The next show...I wrote a song for you, and I'd really like to sing it to you."

"I'll be sure to show up then." Sakusa pulls him up into a soft kiss, smiling when he notices the pink dusting along Semi's cheeks. "I can't wait to hear it, you'll be so amazing, like you always are."

"I'm going to end up developing an ego if you keep this up."

Sakusa grins, pressing light kisses along Semi's jaw and up to his lips. "Who said that was a bad thing?" Semi grins back, and they fall to the bed in a mess of limbs, lips and hands wandering.


End file.
